Snowdrop
Snowdrop is a light blue pegasus filly who appears as the main character in the eponymous animation, Snowdrop by Silly Filly Studios in which she is depicted as blind. Because of the popularity of the animated video, the character has appeared in numerous fan works. Bio The narrator, Princess Celestia, speaks at length of the wonder of the first winter snow before it flashes back to sometime in Cloudsdale's past. In the flashback, Princess Celestia appears as she is depicted in many pieces of fan art: with a uniformly pink mane, to show that she is in her younger years. A teacher named Mrs. Windith is giving a lesson about warm fronts to a classroom of Pegasi colts and fillies before the subject shifts to the upcoming Spring Sunrise, an event during which weather ponies deliver rainshowers from the south to melt the snow. As part of the occasion, the foals in class have been partnered up to present gifts to the princesses. A filly named Snowdrop is the only one in class with neither a partner nor a presentation, and Mrs. Windith reminds her of the importance of the Spring Sunrise. Fearing further ostracism from her classmates because of her blindness, Snowdrop says she does have a presentation that she's been working on by herself. Before she can elaborate, the bell rings and class is dismissed. Mrs. Windith expresses concern that Snowdrop is working alone, but the filly assures her that it's alright. With a sigh, Snowdrop leaves for home. At her cloud home, Snowdrop is sad, putting herself down and calling herself useless. She doesn't want to go to the Spring Sunrise for fear of the princesses laughing at her. She looks up to the sky and remembers a night on which she and her mother gazed at the stars and her mother told her that if she listened closely, she could hear the stars twinkle. Snowdrop remarks that she'd rather see the stars than hear them, but Snowdrop's mother tells her she's a special filly, and that she won't need her eyes to find her place in the world. When the flashback ends, Snowdrop makes a wish upon a star to do something memorable for once. In her sorrow, she starts to cry, and the single tear she sheds solidifies into a speck of ice. Snowdrop takes the tiny ice crystal in her hooves, not recognizing the sound it makes as the snow she's familiar with. Remembering her mother's words about the different sizes and shifting shapes of stars, Snowdrop plucks one of her feathers and uses the hollow end to shave pieces off the speck of ice and shape it into something else. Some time later, Snowdrop's mother beckons her daughter inside, and Snowdrop goes to show her mother what she has made. Two days later, on the day of the Spring Sunrise, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna look out onto the foals of Mrs. Windith's class and their families, thanking them for the gifts they've presented. Before one of the gifts can be chosen as the "Centennial Symbol", Snowdrop and her mother arrive to present Snowdrop's gift: a crudely made snowflake. When she's ridiculed by some of her classmates for such a meaningless offering, Snowdrop defends herself by saying that just as the stars of the night sky can grant wishes, so too can stars made of ice. She remarks on the gifts that winter has long brought, but always ignored; and that winter deserves just as much love and recognition as the other seasons of the year. Luna seems particularly moved by Snowdrop's words and wishes to see her "wishing snow" up-close. Celestia smiles and asks Snowdrop if she could make more, as Luna admires the snowflake with tears in her eyes. Celestia narrates that the following year's snow was one of Equestria's most celebrated events. Snowfalls from then on were gentle and sprinkled with Snowdrop's snowflakes, more intricate in design than before. A close-up on Snowdrop shows her receiving her cutie mark, a flower with a snowflake on top. A thousand years later, sometime after the defeat of Nightmare Moon, only one of Snowdrop's snowflakes is left. Luna wants to preserve it for the sake of honoring her dear friend's memory, but Celestia knows it's not what Snowdrop would've wanted. The two princesses step onto the Canterlot castle balcony. Luna lifts a vase containing the last snowflake into the sky as she mentally gives thanks to Snowdrop. The first snowflake of winter falls out of the vase, being the very first snowflake that Snowdrop ever made. It soon after lands on a flower on the ground below, in a pose similar to Snowdrop's cutie mark. Background Snowdrop is blind. However, her great sense of hearing makes up for this. At school, she was often bullied because of her disability. She views both winter and the night as underappreciated. She created snowflakes by molding snow into what she considered to be stars. She lived prior to Princess Luna's transformation into Nightmare Moon. Personality Snowdrop is very timid and sensitive possibly because of her lack of friends. Later, she begins to stand up for herself more which helps to win her the confidence of the Princesses. Despite this change, she still maintains a quiet demeanor. Relationships Snowdrop is usually depicted as being really great friends with Princess Luna due to their shared appreciation for the night at a time when the night was ignored or despised by most. Numerous fanworks depict Luna grieving after Snowdrop's death. Some fan fics see time travel being used and Snowdrop forming a bond with Nyx, partially because of Nyx's common history with Luna. Relation with Oliver and Toad Snowdrop wanted some new friends, so Hiro showed her Oliver and Toad and after there wacky adventures, they become friends. Relationship with WALL-E and EVE In Rise of the Maximals Part 1 & 2, Snowdrop was happy to have WALL-E and EVE as her guardians. Relationship with Princess Anna Snowdrop is Anna's best friend who is also Snowdrop's nanny (foalsitter). Even Elsa was a babysitter to Snowdrop. Anna loves Snowdrop just as much as her sister does. And enjoys her company. Snowdrop always brings Anna to her adventures, and loves to spend time with her especially if Snowdrop needs help. When Snowdrop has trouble with a few things, Anna is willing to be Snowdrop's eyes. Relationship with Matt's Gabumon Fear over Smaug Snowdrop also has a fear over Smaug. Due to having bad dreams, him humiliating her. Snowdrop wakes up every time when she hears that. Worried about her sister, Yuna goes to Jimmy and tells her about her dreams. In his lab, Jimmy puts Snowdrop on a dream table which allows him to hear her dream. In the vision, Snowdrop meets Smaug again and this time he plans to eat her! Snowdrop instantly wakes up and begins crying but Yuna states "You have to over come your fear" but the blind pegasus can't staying she's scared, irritated by this Yuna goes in her dream and confront Smaug and after a brief and pointless battle she kills him with a Blackarrow. And now, Snowdrop sleeps better. Trivia *In the Sonic: Adventures in Equestria series, Snowdrop (this version having been born in the modern day) appears as a re-occuring character, with her often times assisting the Cutie-Mark Crusaders along with Nyx, this version of the character still has her blindness and greatsense of hearing. Gallery New born Snowdrop.png|New Born Snowdrop baby_snowdrop_by_aetherlordignus-d6238td.png|Snowdrop 1 month old foal snowdrop_vector_by_kotanom-d5z15sw-1.png mare_snowdrop__svg__by_hankofficer-d60r2wu-1.png|Snowdrop as a mare snowdrop_crystal_pony_by_posey_11-d75bms2.png|Crystal Snowdrop snowdrop_as_a_breezy_by_projectsnt-d79zd9n.png|Snowdrop as a Breezie Snowdrop EG.png|Snowdrop EG Princess Snowdrop (Filly).png|Princess Snowdrop (Filly) Princess Snowdrop.png|Princess Snowdrop Nyx and Snowdrop by Posey-11.png|Snowdrop and Nyx Princess Snowdrop, WALL-E and EVE.png|Princess Snowdrop, WALL-E and EVE tumblr_milm21JAks1rx7n8lo2_1280-1.png|Snowdrop with Primrose Snowdrop 3D.jpg Snowdrop and her dragons.png|Snowdrop and her Ice Flyer: Frostlord and Terrible Terror: Eaglesight Snowdrop with Her Mother, Primrose Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ponies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Females Category:Pegasus Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Revived characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Resurrected characters Category:Former orphans Category:Adopted Characters Category:Sisters Category:Cousins Category:Nieces Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Yuna's classmates Category:The Ghost Train Busters Club members Category:Tragic Characters Category:Rarity's Family Category:Princess Luna's family Category:Princess Yuna's group Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Autobots Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Blind characters Category:OC ponies Category:Quack Pack Heroes Adventure Team Category:The Daring Dragon Riders Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Femme Fatale Category:Ingenue